


Our Little Secret

by justlieforme



Category: K-pop, SHINee, f(SHINee), f(x)
Genre: F/M, Lunew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlieforme/pseuds/justlieforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SM is against its members dating, but will that stop Luna and Onew? Will they be able to keep their relationship a secret from their fellow members and management without being found out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth Or Dare

Chapter 1:  
Their performance was about to begin. As she watched Girls’ Generation take their final bow, Luna felt her legs being to shake. She didn’t know why she was so nervous, it’d been two years since f(x)’s debut. She wasn’t normally this way. She blamed the foreign country for her backstage jitters, but she knew it was also because she was performing after a group like SNSD.

“Ready?” Sulli appeared, linking arms with her. Luna only nodded as the other members soon started to appear around her, bright smiles on each of their faces. None of them seem worried, she thought to herself, why would they? The maknaes with their stunning beauty, Amber with her boyish charm, Victoria with her seniority and dazzling smile-they all managed to be the crowds' favorite, and for whatever reason, she wasn't as lucky. 

“F(x), fighting!” Key and Minho said as the appeared behind with their hands up in fists. Onew just smiled from between them. Luna’s eyes unconsciously flew to Onew, whom she’d thought was smiling directly at her for a moment. She took in his appearance-the tight black jeans and wrinkled shirt. His eyes were almost completely covered by his fringe that was messily hanging over his forehead after their performance.

Her momentary happiness was soon replaced with disappointment when she looked again and found his eyes were on Krystal. Before jealous thoughts could fully settle in her mind, f(x) was being called to the stage.

SMTown’s Japan debut was finally over. The groups were put up in one of Tokyo’s finest resorts, and they were given a week to celebrate and explore the country after months of training and practice. They were even given an after party which was being held in the private club of the hotel.

Various members of Girls’ Generation, Super Junior, SHINee, and f(x) were currently gathered around a large table, half of it made up of booth seating while the other half had regular chairs. The club was dark with loud music constantly blasting and the unmistakable scent of alcohol wafted through the hot air.

They were engaged in a game of Truth or Dare, that was becoming increasingly racy as the night went on. Luna was squished in the corner of the large booth, nursing her fourth drink with bubbly Krystal actively participating in the game.

Luna wasn’t much of a drinker, but tonight, she couldn’t help herself. She should’ve been happy with the stress of the concert finally gone, but she wasn't. The minor mistake she made during her performance was something she just couldn’t get over. It especially didn’t help that along with her mistake, her name had been cheered the least by the Japanese crowd, the same as any other crowd she’d performed in front of.

Over the past few months, she found herself falling into a depression. Being known as the band’s “vitamin,” she always tried her best and put on a happy front, though inside she was more and more depressed after every event. Before their debut, she didn’t realize how much beauty played a part in one’s success. She also didn’t realize how much less beautiful she was than the rest of the members. And the more it became obvious, the more it hurt.

She didn’t feel like participating and just knocked back drink after drink while watching the game play out. She had to admit it was thoroughly entertaining and helped improve her mood a small bit. She’d just witnessed Key giving Jonghyun the most awkward lap dance before it was Onew’s turn.

Onew also didn’t seem as peppy as the others, and was one of the few who settled for a truth on his turn.

“Yah, hyung, you’re so boring!” Key complained after taking another shot. The others nodded in agreement, pondering over what invasive question to pose him with.

“I’ve got one!” Tiffany piped up after a bit, her words slightly slurred, “Have you ever…had a not-so-appropriate dream about someone in SM? If you don’t want to state their name, just tell us what group she, or he, is in.” She and everyone else chuckled at the last part.

Luna enjoyed watching Onew’s nervous expression, as well as the way he took a swig of his drink while rubbing the back of his neck. She found herself extremely intrigued and almost excited for his answer, which she knew was an irrational way to feel.

She wanted his answer to be her. She wished it was because she’s had those times where she’s woken up in the middle of the night, her forehead sweaty and heart racing. She’s felt the heat emanating from her entire body in the dark, silent room of her dorm. She’s experienced those dark, secret desires she accepted would never occur in real life. She was ashamed for getting that way over a silly little crush she knew would go nowhere.

“Come on, Oppa, hurry up!” Tiffany urged him after he was taking too long to reply.

“Arasso, arasso,” he sighed with his hands raised in defense, “I have my answer.” He quickly downed the last of his drink before slamming it noisily down onto the table.

“My answer is yes.” An eruption of laughter echoed around the table as he jokingly hung his head in shame. His eyes scanned around the table before landing directly on Luna, meeting her eyes for a brief second.

“And she is a member of none other than f(x).” Luna’s grip on her drink immediately slackened and she had to quickly grab it with her other hand before it spilled all over her.

“Seolma!”

“I knew it!”

“I thought he was going to say Girls’ Generation…”

Everyone was too busy drunkenly making guesses that they didn’t notice that where his eyes were. She was so unsure of what she’d seen, and resorted to blaming it on the alcohol because when she looked again, he was back to laughing with the rest of the members as if their eyes never met. She shook her head sadly at her momentary foolishness, thinking to herself, this is why I don't drink...

“Unnie, unnie, what are you thinking?” Krystal whispered to her excitedly, “Do you think it’s Sulli? Or maybe Victoria…It couldn’t be me, right? Well, you did see the way he was looking at me earlier, right? I don’t know, I’ve never thought about him that way, but ah! What if…”

Luna could barely even hear her anymore. All she was thinking about was him and his stupid crooked smile and his perfect hair and his shining cat-like eyes that were never on her again for the rest of the night. All she knew was that she really, really, wanted to get out of this booth and sleep the night’s pains away.


	2. By the Pool Deck

Chapter 2:  
The party was still thriving when Luna decided it was an acceptable time to leave. No one even noticed her exit, not to her surprise. She figured the others would still be out for at least two more hours. She didn’t feel like sleeping just yet and was craving some time for herself. It was only 11:15 so she decided to go out and explore the resort on her own for a bit.

The resort was quite large and luxurious. Despite its modern and classy feel, it managed to maintain the perfect Japanese touch to tie it all together. Even in the late hour, it was packed. Luna passed by multiple foreigners who, of course, didn’t recognize her, so she didn’t have to worry about that.

After fifteen minutes of wandering and passing yet another intricate fountain display, Luna went out into the cool night air and settled herself onto the edge of one of the hotel’s many pools. The water was illuminated by dozens of lights hidden under the surface, making Luna’s toned legs appear to be glowing as she aimlessly kicked them around in the water. It was quiet and peaceful. The sounds of the bustling city were somehow unable to be heard. She was gazing up at the windows of the nearest building when a distinct voice called out from behind her.

“Luna-ssi!” She turned around to find none other than Onew running towards her, seemingly too coordinated for someone who’d had as much to drink as he had.

“Luna,” he forwardly plopped himself beside her and ripped off his shoes. He was breathing heavily between each word. “Why’d you leave the party so early?”

“I could ask you the same.” She didn’t know why he was here, of all places. There’s no way that he followed her here. He probably just managed to see her on his way out and was too nice to not come say hello. He's like this with everyone, she thought to herself.

“Ah, yeah…” He was filled with so much energy that Luna couldn’t help but stare at him. He didn’t seem to be bothered by her gaze. He only swung his feet rapidly in the cool water, though careful not to get either of them wet. It was quiet for a few long moments. He seemed like he was deep in thought, and she just waited until he spoke again, “It was just getting too awkward in there.”

“I see,” she nodded, realizing it must’ve been hard to see the other members after his confession.

“I’m sorry about that,” he said quietly as he suddenly placed his hand on top of hers. She was too shocked by his actions to even move. “I must’ve made it really uncomfortable for you.”

“Oppa,” she blinked at him in confusion. He squeezed her hand and she felt him scoot closer to her.

“It was true, though,” He was staring at her lips with a look in eyes she’s never quite seen before, “I just can’t stop thinking about you, Sunyoung. Even in my dreams, I’m always thinking about you.” She met his eyes which were seemingly darker than usual. She was wondering how drunk he was, or more like, how drunk she was. She thought that she must just be in another one of those crazy dreams. 

But when his lips were on hers, the feeling was far too real for it to be from her subconscious. She was immediately sucked into it. His lips moved quickly against hers, making his intentions quite clear. The taste of alcohol was evident on his lips and it made her head spin. His hands tugged at her waist as his tongue slid over her bottom lip. Her body felt hot, despite the cool water reaching up to her knees. The feeling of his warm tongue pushing itself into her mouth ran a shock straight through her. She suddenly remembered where they were and shifted her body away from him. She grabbed her shoes and scanned around the entire pool deck with worry.

“Sunyoung-ah,” he called out, looking up at her in disappointment and shock, “I-I’m so sorry. I just thought you felt the same way and I just must be so drunk and I didn’t mean to offend you in any-.” She cut off his rambling,

“Jinki-oppa,” she let out a small laugh when she was confident there was no one else around, “Anybody can see us out here.”

He looked around and their location dawned on him. “Oh, yeah.” He smiled at her with the relief that he wasn't being rejected. She was looking him up and down with an amused expression. Her eyes seemed a little dazed as did his. He pulled on his shoes, reached for her hand, and started leading her towards the exit, “Well we can’t have that, can we?”


	3. The Hotel Room

Chapter 3:  
She followed him into the hotel room, quickly closing the door behind her.  
“Oppa, are you sure no one will come up here?” He reached past her head and secured the door stopper.

“Positive.” His hand rested against the door near her head and he was already kissing her again, her back pushed flat against the door, her chest pressed tightly against his. She ran her hands over his arms, gripping at the biceps she always admired. He rubbed her shoulders before moving down to her waist. He circled his arms around her hips and slipped his hands into her back pockets, grabbing her ass and causing her to gasp in his mouth. He smirked against her lips and decided to prop her up and move them to the bed.

He gently set her down onto one of the full size beds, which was difficult to do with her legs wrapped around him.

Her hands were running through his hair and down his torso, mapping him with her hands. He was everything right now. The smell of his cologne was filling her nostrils; the taste of him was dancing all around her mouth. She couldn’t have been happier. 

Wanting to feel more of his skin, she tugged at the bottom of his shirt, a surprised sound escaping from his lips. Not wanting to be outdone, he immediately went for hers, stealing a quick peck at her lips to ensure he had her approval. He flung her top across the room when she flipped them over.

Her knees rested on either side of his waist. She rested her hips over his crotch, the buckle of his belt pressing against her thigh. She nipped and sucked on the side of his neck while his hands blindly worked to undo her bra. As he slid it off, her lips continued to attack the same spot on his neck. He held each breast in each hand. He ran his thumbs over them before kneading them with his fingers. The sounds of pleasure she let out against his skin provided no relief to the tightness in his jeans. He undid the button of her little short shorts which slid down easily over her thighs.  
“So beautiful,” he murmured, running his hands over her muscular thighs.

Her lips immediately stopped moving when she felt his fingers hook under the sides of her underwear. She pulled back, her expression looking more serious than before.

“Luna, sweetheart,” he whispered when she nervously held her arms over her chest. She was now fully conscious of the fact that she was almost entirely naked, “We can stop now, it’s okay. It’s fine that you’re not ready. We don’t have to do anything else.”

She sighed loudly and slid off of him. He watched as she lied down beside him, running one of her hands along his arm.

“No, Oppa, I want to,” she spoke with her eyes shut, “It's just...please go easy on me, eh? I don't know why I'm being like this. I just haven't ever done this before.”

“Sunyoung-ah, are you sure?” She gave him a little nod, the effects of the alcohol she'd had were long gone. He took one last look at her before shrugging off his tight jeans. Her eyes were snapped shut and her lips formed a tight line as she waited for his next move. He hovered over her, now being as gentle as ever.

He started by pressing a tender kiss near the back of her ear. He could smell the sweet scent of her shampoo while the tips of his fingers ran over her upper arms. The front of his boxers was rubbing against her upper thigh and causing him a great deal of pain, but he forced himself not to think about it. It would have to wait. His only goal at the moment was to make sure she was completely okay.

He dug his thumbs near her hip bones. His mouth was slowly edging closer to her chest. His tongue could taste her sweat as it ran over her smooth skin. His nose was pressed into her sternum, right between her breasts, when she wound her hand into his hair. He grinned against her skin and continued to kiss down to the waistband of her underwear.

She started to squirm when she realized he wasn't stopping there. His lips glided over her front and he had to hold her hips down when he was finally at her core.

The thin, moist fabric of her underwear was a mere barrier between them. When he kissed her there, he could still easily feel every bump and curve of her body. His thumbs were rubbing at her inner thighs, slowly getting closer and closer. Teasingly, he ran his tongue over the now soaked cotton and she shuddered underneath him. He let out a breathy laugh,

"Yah, Park Sunyoung," he continued to use her real name. "You've gotten so wet for me, haven't you?" He removed the last of her clothes and ran his tongue over her now bare skin, “How fantastic."

A loud, melodic moan escaped her lips when he placed two fingers inside of her. His tongue flicked around her clit and she came a lot faster than he’d thought she would. He continually licked around her, taking care of every last bit of sweet moisture until she stopped shaking.

She was panting heavily and Onew couldn’t help but find it adorable. He crawled back up to her and wrapped his arms around her bare form. He had his arm around her shoulder while she pressed her head into his chest. He looked down at her small frame, her eyes still closed. To him, she looked so tired, so frail. The past few days with the preparation of the concert must’ve taken a great toll on her. At least now she could finally rest, he thought. He kissed the side of her head and whispered against her soft blonde hair, “You can sleep now, if you want, Sunyoung-ah.”

“No, Jinki-oppa,” she said abruptly as she shook her head, opening her eyes again. She turned towards him and slipped a hand under the waistband of his boxers mischievously, “We’re not done yet.”

It took close to an hour for them reluctantly decide that she should return to her room. She stood in front of the mirror for the fourth time trying to ensure the hair Onew so happily messed up was back to normal. He walked towards her with a water bottle in his hand, taking a sip before handing it to her. After drinking, she set the bottle down and was pulled into his embrace once again.

“I wish you could stay,” he groaned, “But I’ll at least get to see you tomorrow, right?” Many of the members decided to spend their free time exploring the city, including everyone in both SHINee and f(x).

“Yeah, tomorrow, where everyone else will be too…” she looked up at him, “We can’t let anyone know about this, Oppa.”

“I know.”

“Not even our group members. You probably don’t know this, but you honestly can’t trust Sulli with anything.” He laughed and kissed her before she slipped out into the thankfully empty hallway.

It was close to three when she made it back to her room which she was sharing with Krystal. The lights were all on and the conjoining door to Sulli, Victoria and Amber’s larger room was wide open.

“Unnie, where have you been?” Sulli asked, already in her pajamas, as she ran from her room to Luna. “We got back twenty minutes ago and you weren’t here!” Sulli had way too much energy for someone at three in the morning. Just then, Krystal and Victoria emerged from the bathroom with various creams on their faces, trying to prevent the after-effects of alcohol which may be visible the next day. Amber was already wrapped up in her own bed, not bothering with her appearance like the others.

“You left the party like two and half hours ago. Where did you go?” Krystal inquired.

“I went for a walk.”

“For two hours?”

“It’s a big hotel,” Luna shrugged off and tried to move past them to get ready for bed.

“Luna, you can’t just go exploring out on your own like that,” Victoria scolded in her motherly tone, “Especially at this late hour in a foreign country no less. Something terrible could’ve happened to you.” Luna turned around at the worried face of Victoria and the others and couldn’t help but feel guilty for lying. She knew it would be extremely difficult to keep this from them.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I just wasn’t thinking.” They all smiled back at her before returning back to their things.

She hadn’t realized how exhausted she was until she was finally settled in bed. Her entire body was beginning to feel sore, especially in places she didn’t know could be. She finally began to drift off to sleep, reflecting over the day she’s just had while thinking about the one to come. She couldn’t wait to see him again.


	4. Decisions

Chapter 4:  
Around ten o'clock the next morning, the members gathered in the lobby, everyone dressed in comfortable and casual clothing. The hotel was conveniently positioned in the middle of the city, near all of the popular tourist attractions, and they had the entire day to themselves to explore.

"Good morning, everyone!" Key greeted cheerfully as he and the rest of SHINee exited the elevator into the lobby. He showed no trace of a hangover, despite drinking like a fish the night before.

Luna was seated on the armrest of one of the lavish chairs next to Amber waiting for the "ok" from management to leave. She was eyeing Onew, who was smiling at the others. He hadn't even glanced in her direction.

He was acting especially odd. She knew he was a little drunk last night, but she hoped that didn't change anything. Worried thoughts began to fill her head and she didn't even want to go out anymore. She just wanted to talk to him about what happened the night before.

Just then, one of the managers finally appeared, “You may all leave now. Just please make sure to stick together out there. This is a big place and we can't afford to lose anyone!"

She was quickly pulled up by Krystal and Sulli as they all exited the hotel.

“Should we get a taxi or just walk?” Krystal asked the others. They decided to set out on foot. They split off into smaller groups as one large group of popular singers was sure to draw attention. Luna was veered off into a group with Krystal, Amber, Jonghyun, and Onew. Victoria, Sulli, and the rest of SHINee were in another group with some SNSD members. Luna kept at the back, walking with her arms crossed while the others were caught up in the interesting sights around them.

Though she fought against it, he was on her mind the entire day. After about two hours of walking around, they made a stop at a little noodle shop for lunch upon Amber’s request. She mostly played with her food, not feeling very hungry. She often found herself staring at him, though quickly looking away if she felt like Krystal or anyone else had noticed. He never seemed to.

The only time they spoke was when they bumped into each other as they were leaving the restaurant. He muttered a small apology, but that was it. She couldn’t even meet his eyes, as they were covered by his fringe that fell over them when he had his head down. He immediately ran to Jonghyun who was already heading down the road with Amber. Krystal had to pull onto her arm to get her to catch up to the rest of them.

It wasn’t until after dinner that she was able to speak to him alone. She asked him to meet her in the staircase on one of the highest floors of the hotel, knowing no one would be up there. Each floor had clear glass panes which overlooked the tall buildings of Tokyo. She leaned against the glass, staring out as she waited for him.

“Hello, Luna-ssi,” he said awkwardly, bowing at her as he arrived. He was wearing a black, long sleeve shirt with his hands pulling at the cuffs. He looked nervous. She bowed her head back at him though she didn’t say anything. It was silent for a few long moments. “Look, about last night, I’m really sorry I-,”

“Why did you have to lead me on like that?" she cut him off, sounding both hurt and angry.

“What?”

“If you didn’t like me, then why didn’t you just tell me? Why’d you just…sleep with me out of pity?” All of the emotions she’d kept pent up that day were beginning to pour out. He stared down at her looking utterly dumbfounded.

“Pity? No, no of course not, Luna, I-,”

“Then what? Why else would you have been acting like this all day? Ignoring me and-.” She was cut off this time when he grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips to hers.

“Look, I’m so sorry,” he said, pulling her to his chest, “I don’t know why I was like that. I’m such an idiot. I was just so worried and I thought…” His rambling trailed off as he kissed the top of her head. She was frozen for a moment before smiling and wrapping her short arms around him. She stood happily in his embrace.

“Then what are you talking about?” She looked up at him, feeling her neck strain a bit, though she didn’t mind. He sighed and kissed her again.

“Well, we were both pretty drunk last night…and that didn’t make a difference to me, but, I don’t know, I was just afraid…afraid that you regretted it, or something.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at the poor look on his face. She thought back to the way she’d felt the entire day and shook her head.

“Omo, Onew-oppa, is that it? Is that why you made me worry like this all day?”

They sat down on one of the steps, just barely able to see each other in the dark lighting. He had his arm around her as she leaned against his side.

“So where does this leave us?” she asked as he toyed with her hand.

“I don’t know,” he sighed, “You know they won’t want us to date.” She nodded, thinking of their company’s strict policies and rules. They were very against its members dating, as it would only lead to scandals and bad publicity.

“I know.”

“And no one knows about last night, right?”

“Right.”

“I really want to be with you, Luna.”

“Me too, Oppa.”

“Good.” It fell quiet again as they both sat, just thinking. His hand up ran and down her side and along her leg. Ever so often he would turn and kiss the side of her face, whether it be her temple, cheek, or jaw. He finally broke the silence, sitting up a little straighter as he spoke.

“Let’s just date and not tell anyone, at least for a while.”

“What?”

“C’mon, our dorms are really close together. We’ll both be working locally for the next few months. The members don’t have to know, either, just in case.” She felt him squeeze her hand and she met his sweet eyes that were looking down at her pleadingly, “We could do it.”

She thought it over for a while, knowing how hard it’d be to meet up while also keeping it from everyone. However she also knew what she wanted and that she wanted to be with him. She decided that there was no other way. She agreed that they’d just have to figure something out and make it work.

“Okay."


	5. Comfort

Chapter 5:  
Two months later:

Luna and Onew had been together since then, being able to see each other often due to the closeness of their dorms. The members were seemingly oblivious to the whole thing, despite their obviously secretive behaviors.

Onew was just leaving SM practicing rooms, as he'd had been there all day rehearsing their new choreography for their comeback, when he passed by f(x)'s room. He decided to poke his head through the open door when he heard the voices of their manager.

The girls were all seated against the back wall, their hair looking disheveled from practice. Onew's eyes immediately fell on Luna, who was seated at the far right. She hadn't noticed him, her eyes fixated on the managers, a man and a woman, who were in front of her and the others.

"F(x), you've all been doing great with everything lately. Krystal and Sulli-ssi, you both have been receiving such positive reactions to your previous performances."

They both chimed a thank you in unison.

"Victoria and Amber, you too have been doing immensely well overseas, in both China and the U.S.," he turned to Luna as she sat up expectantly, “And Miss Luna-ssi.”

"Yes?" Judging from his tone she could tell it wasn't good news.

"There hasn't been much of a fan response to you and in order to boost your popularity we've considered making some changes to your stage costumes-maybe having you reveal more skin or lightening your skin a bit."

She nodded at him, turning to face the wall, blinking furiously at the stupid tears she felt starting to form. She always found herself getting emotional over these things. It made her feel weak.

She moved her eyes to the door when she caught a glimpse of Onew's eye and unmistakable fringe peeking through. He hid back quickly, though knowing she'd already recognized him. Embarrassed, she shook her head, turning back to the other manager who'd began to speak.

"So we've gotten you a spot on this season's "Strong Heart" to let more fans see the real you. You'll be appearing with members from Super Junior and SHINee. Recording will start in a few weeks.

"Really?" she forced a smile, "That sounds great. I'll be looking forward to it."

She looked to the door again, finding Onew still looking at her. She casually shook her hand at him, gesturing for him to leave before the others noticed and questioned him.  
It was past eleven when she snuck out of the dorm to head to the roof. She pushed open the creaky door and stepped out into the cool night air. He was already waiting there, turning towards her in his large hoodie with arms outstretched towards her.

She was instantly pulled into his chest, her nose filling with the smell of his cologne. His kissed the top of her head, rubbing his hands up and down her sides.

"Are you okay?" he asked her quietly. She knew that he was talking about earlier and that he'd heard everything.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she muttered against him. He pulled away from her embrace to look down at her. Her eyes looked tired as she smiled weakly up at him. He continued to stare down at her until she relented, breaking away from his gaze with a loud sigh. "It's happened before, okay? I'm used to it. I'm fine?"

"What do you mean you're fine? Luna it's okay to-."

"C'mon, Oppa. Looking like me in a band like mine, of course this kind of stuff happens. I'm not some big, famous leader like you." She added the last part teasingly, trying to keep her tone light so he would stop pestering her about it.

"Luna...You're absolutely beautiful, okay? And don't ever think otherwise." He bent down and kissed her, knowing that no matter what he said, she wouldn't listen, "But if it's any constellation, I'll be on "Strong Heart" too." He felt her small arms pull at his sweater in surprise.

"Really?"

"Mhm and even though we have to act all coy, we'll still be able to be with each other. It'll be fun."

"Thank you, Jinki-oppa."

"For what?"

"For just being here."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't take care of my girlfriend, hmm?" He teased her, ruffling the back of her hair slightly in attempt to lighten her mood.

"So you're my boyfriend then? When was that decided because I don't remember agreeing to anything like that."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I don't know, Oppa, maybe we should just go back to-."

"Oh, shut up." He cut her off before pressing his lips tightly against hers. He felt her smile against him and couldn't help but smile himself, happy that he'd managed to take her mind off things. They only kissed for a while, still standing out near the door of the roof, the cool night breeze blowing against them. His body was so close to hers that he could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket. "Are you going to get that?" He asked as he pulled himself away.

"Nope." She responded quickly, grabbing his face to kiss him again. He pulled away as the phone continued to buzz, holding onto her hands that still gripped the sides of his face.

She looked up at him before reluctantly reaching into her pocket, knowing it'd be a call from one of the worried members demanding her back. It was Amber.

"Hello?"

"Hey so they're all wondering where you disappeared off to, though I can tell from your tone that you're fine," she enunciated to the others probably next to her, "But you might wanna come back before twelve because they're still freaking out and we have a schedule tomorrow, okay? Bye." The line was immediately cut and Luna chuckled to herself, grateful that it was Amber who'd made the call.

Onew, who still had his arms wrapped around her, hugged her before loosening his grip again.

"So I guess you're being summoned," he sighed.

"I have until twelve, at least," she replied

"It's hard to keep hiding from them."

She looked up at him, nodding solemnly while running her hands along his chest.

"I know..." Her hands moved up to clasp around his neck, "But isn't also a little fun? Sneaking around like this makes things all the more exciting, doesn't it?"

She could feel the rumble in his chest as he hummed in agreement. His hands grabbed at her waist to pull her closer, swaying them slightly.

"But as long as I get to see you, that's all that matters."


	6. Friends

Chapter 6:  
A few days later it was a lazy day in the f(x) dorm. Most of the group was scattered around Luna and Amber's shared bedroom while Victoria was in her own, rearranging things as usual.

With Krystal and Sulli lounging on their phones at the edge of the bed, Luna was mindlessly scribbling into her journal and Amber was sprawled out on her top bed, trying to solve yet another rubix cube.

"Hey, Unnie," Sulli asked, her eyes still glued to her phone, "Do you have any gum?"

"Yeah, probably," Luna nodded, gesturing to the nightstand on the right, “Check the first drawer."

Sulli pulled the drawer open and rifled through it while Luna was still doodling in her journal. She quickly slammed her notebook and pencil down with wide eyes when Sulli shrieked,

"Luna-unni, what the heck are these?" she asked, now standing as she held up an opened box of condoms, "And why is it almost empty!"

Sulli and Krystal shared a look of horror when the box fell onto the bed and the remaining condoms spilled out. Apart from the stunned silence was Amber's maniacal laughter coming from above.

"Unni, are you not a virgin?" Krystal inquired curiously as she leaned closer to examine Luna's bright red face. At this point, after all of the noise, Victoria was standing in the doorway with clothes still in her hands.

"What's going on here? And Sulli, why were you screaming?"

"I'm right, aren't I?" Krystal said with her hands on Luna's shoulders, still examining her closely, "I totally am, look at your face! Oh my god!" She added in English.

Luna had her head down, trying not to meet any of their questioning eyes as she tried to think of an excuse.

"Oh, those..."she began weakly, “A friend gave them to me..."

"Friend?" Amber laughed while looking down at them, "What friend do you have that would give you those?"

"Uhh, a childhood friend, yeah," Luna nodded at her own answer, "A friend that I used to be very close with. We went to church together. When we met up again and she found out I was working in this industry, she gave them to be as a joke, you know? So I could handle all of the boys that would go after me..."

"So she gave you a half opened box of condoms as a joke?" Amber asked, clearly still not buying it.

"Yeah, a joke," Luna muttered sheepishly, deciding to return to her journal while the others still stared at her in disbelief, "She's just very funny.”


	7. The First Taping

Chapter 7:  
Sunyoung nervously tugged at the skirt of her dress as she squinted against the harsh artificial light. It was the first shooting of Strong Heart, and she couldn't be more nervous. It wasn't as if she hadn't been on a show like this before, because she had. She was just used to starring with the others, with their presence resulting in more attention diverted away from her. Though she didn't exactly enjoy being overshadowed, it at least prevented her from experiencing any sort of embarrassment.

It also didn't help that instead of her band mates, she was set to star with her boyfriend-her hot, ultra-popular and secret celebrity boyfriend. And along with having to remain aloof, she worried over making a fool of herself in front of him.  
Even though she knew he liked her and they were already in a relationship, she couldn't help but want to impress him, just a little bit.

The show started and so far the only thing she had to do was introduce herself. She hadn't been spoken to and was probably not even on camera for the better part of the show until it was brought up. That one touchy and humiliating subject she hoped would never come up in conversation. Her thighs.

How this topic came up, she hadn't the slightest idea. The moment her name and the words "horse legs" escaped his lips, she pondered over which method would result in a quicker death: jumping out of the window on her right or her left.

Her escape plans became increasingly imaginative as he continued to drawl on over the multitude of nicknames she'd been given since the start of her career until it was finally her time to speak. She stole a quick glance at Onew whose face was contorted into a strange smile that failed to reach his eyes.

She took in a deep breath and her mouth started sprouting words she was later barely able to remember, as she was only so focused of fighting back those pesky tears that plagued her whenever this topic was drawn attention to.

After what was possibly the worst hour of her life, the taping of episode one was over. She was seated in her dressing room in a mess of tears as she reflected on how horribly this first day had gone.

She remembered Hodong comparing her to a male wrestler as he happily held up the unflattering, blown up photograph of her which he'd so conveniently prepared. She thought back to the look on everyone's faces as they just laughed along, especially Onew's expression, which she now realized was a look of disgust over her and her horribly defined quadriceps. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door creak open until it was slammed shut with the click of the lock following suit.

She quickly raised her head from her knees to meet the new intruder. Realizing who it was, she mentally smacked herself for not remembering to lock the door on her own, for it was Onew standing before her, no doubt here to dump her pathetic self.

"O-oppa," she barely muttered, wanting to cover her face from him as it was hideously marred by streaks of black mascara which ran down her cheeks. She was unable to say anything more as she was rapidly pulled from her dressing table chair into his embrace. His face was nestled deep into her neck and she was in such shock over his actions that her tears came to a halt. She stood frozen in his embrace, unsure of what to do next.

"Park Sunyoung, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on," came his deep voice which was muffled against her skin.

"Onew," was all she was able to say as she tried to pull back and face him.

"I can't..I can't believe they would attack you like this," he continued as his hands rose to grab her face, his thumbs wiping away the remaining tears that littered her cheeks, "Please, I beg of you, please don't shed another tear about what they or anyone else says about you, okay? Because none of what they say matters at all, will you remember that?"

She was barely able to nod as his hands still grasped her face.

"I love you, Luna."

He enunciated each word before pulling her into the most passionate kiss she'd ever experienced in her eighteen years of life. By the time her back was pressed into the small dressing room couch, she could barely even name what show she'd been on, let alone what happened on it. Her only thoughts were focused on the feeling of Onew's lips on her neck and his hands on her body. She stifled back a little moan as he bit down on a sensitive spot towards the back of her neck which she feared would leave a mark.

"Hey, Oppa," she panted as she felt his hands move to her thighs, rising the skirt of her skirt dangerously high, “We should probably stop now. People are probably looking for us."

"Let them look." He muttered as his hands rose higher underneath her dress to grip her sides.

"Oppa," she said sternly.

"Luna," he quipped back, his face rising to hover just above hers. She struggled to maintain a serious expression with the ticklish feeling of his bangs brushing against her forehead. He sighed, pressing one last kiss to her lips before sliding off the sofa. After helping her up, he turned to the mirror to fix his disheveled appearance, earning a small laugh from her in response.

"Well thank you, Luna, for leaving me all hot and flustered like this. I guess I’d better be off, then, since my company is so obviously not wanted here."

"Bye, Oppa," she laughed as he made his way to the door,"Oh wait!"

She quickly shuffled over to him, grabbing onto the sides of his shirt as she stood on her tiptoes to face him, "I love you, too."

Giving him a quick peck, she all but forced him out the door. Onew had to bite back the grin that stuck to his face on his entire walk back to his dressing room.


	8. Reunions

Chapter 8:  
It had been a month. An entire month since Luna had last seen her boyfriend who had been on an Asian tour for the last month. And thanks to their bands' close relationship and Key's big mouth, the first time they were to reunite was over dinner, in public, with all of their clueless band mates at their sides.

They were set to meet outside the usual BBQ house just after SHINees's arrival in Korea, as the boys had a hankering for both their Korean food and Korean friends after spending time abroad. Onew was leaning against the wall with his foot nervously tapping when Key shouted something and ran to the left. The others soon followed, leaving Onew tailing behind, his eyesight apparently not as good as the others' until he finally spotted her. With her now brown hair longer and her legs seemingly shorter, she was in front of him again for the first time in ages.

"Hi, Onew Oppa," she said fairly quietly compared to their loud friends around them. She looked adorable. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to reach out and grab her little shoulders and kiss her senseless, but couldn't. All he could do was look, not touch.

"Hi," was all he said before they all moved their reunion to the restaurant.

Luna's sentiments couldn't have been more similar to his. She didn't know whether to love or hate Krystal for bumping her to the left with a smirk so that she'd be seated in front of Onew at the end of the table. Minho, who was to the left of Onew, also grinned at the two, as if he and Krystal had completed their part of their wonderful plan to set Luna and Onew up together. Luna couldn't help but laugh a little. If only they knew.

Conversation quickly grew around them as Luna and Onew sat stealing glances at each other.

"Why won't you just talk to him?" Krystal whispered in Luna's ear, annoyed at their silence.

"So," Luna turned back to Onew, smiling sweetly to appease the young maknae to her side, "How was the tour?"

"The tour?" he shifted in his seat, his eyes knowingly glancing over at Krystal before turning back to Luna, "It was, uh, good. Great, really."

"That's nice," Luna nodded, struggling once again to contain her grin from Minho and Krystal's satisfied smiles. Looking back at Onew, she found him staring at her and as their eyes met, she was instantly filled with the insatiable urge to just reach out and touch him, so she did. She easily managed to shimmy off her left sneaker and grazed his leg with her foot.  
His reaction was immediate and hilarious, as he jumped up slightly in his chair, staring back at her with a confused look. Feigning innocence, she turned her attention to the grill which now held various cuts of pork ready to eat. Picking up her chopsticks, she searched for the perfect piece of meat, simultaneously wiggling her toes under the cuff of Onew's jeans to meet the skin of his ankle. Grinning as she finally popped a small piece into her mouth, she ran her foot up and down his right leg, enjoying his uneasy expression and random shifts in his seat as he tried to focus on his food. Their eyes met as Luna was preparing herself a small lettuce wrap, quickly popping the entire thing in her mouth with a quick wink in his direction. Soon after, she caught him grabbing at the edge of his collar, fanning himself from either the heat of the grill or something else. The rest of the table ate while carrying on loud conversations, unaware of the issue poor Onew was dealing with at the end of the table.

"Hey , Hyung, are you okay? You don't look so good," Minho questioned his flustered-looking friend.

"I'm great."

 

"You little minx!" Onew exclaimed as he playfully pushed her against the brick wall outside of the bar they were at later that night. After a few bottles of soju consumed during their group night out, the two were in that happy and slightly dazed stage of drunkness-not too tipsy but also not as sharp as usual. As the others were in a similar state, they seemingly didn't notice the two's departure from the bar they went to after dinner.

"I'm sorry, Oppa," Luna said, her voice a bit deeper than usual, "But I don't know what you're talking about?"

"You don't know?"

She shook her head, almost rubbing her nose against his face due to how close they were to each other.

"Need I remind you?" He grabbed her right knee so that her leg wound around his waist, effectively pushing her further back into the wall while her other foot dangled a few inches above the ground. She tried not to moan too loudly as she could then feel exactly what he was talking about. After all this time, it just felt so damn good. She moved her arms to wrap around his neck, pulling him forward so that she could capture his lips with hers, her tongue immediately darted into his mouth. He instantly complied, opening his mouth wider so that their tongues could easily battle against each other. Her other leg rose to also wrap around his waist, pulling him even closer.

"I missed you, baby," she broke off the kiss when they ran out of breath, only to move her lips to his neck, "And I want you."

That elicited a low growl from him, which she could feel through her lips which were still at his throat.

"I missed you too, sweetheart. So bad," he said, thrusting his hips into hers, hands clutching tightly at her lower back for leverage.

"Them take me, please," she pleaded, "Just take me anywhere. I need you." She pulled his head forward to kiss him deeply again, not yet letting him answer.

"Those idiots probably won’t be back for hours," he panted when they pulled apart, "Let’s just go back to my dorm.”

 

At around 4 AM, Luna slipped back into her dorm, completely knackered. After extensively “reuniting” with Onew for past couple of hours, it took everything she had not to just stay in his bed and deal with the consequences in the morning. When she quietly opened the front door, the lights were off, which she noted as a good sign that she wouldn’t be getting caught coming back so late. The girls were either asleep or hadn’t gotten back yet, she assumed.

She’d accidentally left her phone in Krystal’s purse before she so hurriedly left with Onew. Though, in reality, they didn’t seem that bad, Luna hoped that the girls were either too tired or drunk to worry about her disappearance. A moment later when the lights flashed on, Luna realized her hopes were incorrect. A few feet in front of her, in a robe and some fuzzy slippers, stood f(x)’s eldest member and leader, Victoria, with an exasperated look on her face.

“I’m glad you’re back,” she sighed tiredly.

“Unni!” Luna exclaimed a little too loudly before lowering her voice to a whisper, “What are you still doing up? I’m so sorry if I worried you because I really didn’t mean to I just-”

Victoria cut her off by pulling her into a tight hug, “It’s alright. I know you were with Onew.”

“How did you-”

“I wasn’t born yesterday, Luna. I just hope that you two are being careful and safe” Victoria pulled back to stare down at her younger band mate, “Just please promise me that from now on you’ll let me know when you’re going out and where you’re going to put my mind at ease.”

Luna stared back up at her older, motherly friend, before nodding. Victoria gave her one last squeeze before releasing her.

“And I’ll keep your secret until you’re ready to tell everyone else so stop worrying and head off to bed because I’m sure you’re very tired after whatever it is you and Onew got up to tonight.”


	9. Cereal and Aspirin

Chapter 9:  
The next morning, Luna and the others were all exhausted from their previous night out. She was seated in the kitchen eating cereal next to Krystal who was engrossed by whatever was on her phone. Victoria was busy peeling fruit. Luna’s phone lit up beside her with the “New Message” icon popping up on the screen. She quickly unlocked her phone with one hand while she continued to eat with the other.

Onew: Rough morning?

She rolled her eyes. It was so typical of him to text her like that after what happened the night before.

Luna: Well, what else would you expect after such a rough night?

Onew: Oh yes, well, I thought you wanted it to be rough, didn’t you?

She laughed out loud at that, nearly choking on her breakfast, before glancing around at the others To her luck, they didn’t notice. 

Luna: Oh shut up.

Onew: Fine, fine. Anyways, I was just curious about the others. You’re sure only Victoria noticed we were gone? I know none of the guys did.

As soon as she read the text, Krystal happened to look up from her phone and turn to her. “Hey Unni, what happened to you last night? Why did you leave so early? Were you sick?”

Luna’s eyes darted to the side for a brief moment and made eye contact with Victoria who was opening the fridge door, a grin on her face. 

“Oh, last night? I was just really tired, so I went home early…”

“Oh yeah, Luna, you did seem a bit strange last night.,” Victoria added as she poured a glass of juice, “I hope you were able to sleep it off, whatever it was that had gotten into you.”

She nearly jumped at that.

“Oh, I did,” Luna flashed her a fake smile. Thankfully, Krystal dropped the subject and Luna merely glared back at Victoria who was biting back laughter before returning to her phone.

Luna: Krystal noticed, but she doesn't think anything of it, so I think we're okay. Also, just remind me to kill Victoria later, ok?

Onew: Ok. Just make sure to not get caught, alright? That's the last thing we need. 

A Few Days Later

Luna rolled around in bed, trying to stuff her head further into her pillow as she groaned in pain. 

“Unni, the countryside is really pretty and I really wanted to have a nice day with everyone,” Sulli whined at her bedside, “Are you sure you can’t just pop a few aspirins and come with us?

“Sulli, I already told you I’ve already taken aspirin and these cramps are still killing me! Just go without me and I’ll make it up to you somehow, okay?”

Eventually, the younger girl relented and she and the other members of f(x) exited the apartment for their day out. 

“Feel better, Luna!” Amber had called out just before they left. 

More than an hour had passed and Luna was still in bed, the pain having subsided a little, though she was still grateful that she stayed home. To her annoyance, the doorbell rang. Just as she decided to ignore it, it rang again. Then a few times more. Reluctantly, she got up. A quick glance in the mirror at her ponytail, tank top, and sweats showed her she looked like a mess, but went to check on the door like that anyway. 

Rising on her tiptoes, she peered through the peephole and saw a hooded figure. Confused, she decided to not open the door until the person knocked again and she heard, “Psst! Luna, it’s me! Open the door!”

Recognizing the voice, she quickly undid the lock and opened it.

“Onew?” 

He pushed through the door and shut it quickly before anyone could see him. The bags in his hand rustled loudly as they moved. He removed his hood and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” he said before he bent down and gave her a quick kiss, “Sorry I made you get up and open the door like that.” 

“What are you doing here?” Luna asked quickly, staring at him and his bags in confusion. 

“Well, when I heard that you had to miss your day out with the girls, I just felt really bad, because you were in pain and all. So I thought I'd come here and take care of you...” he trailed off, “Do you want me to go, though? Because I can leave, if you want. So you can be alone, if that’s what you prefer, or something…” He was looking down at his shoes, now regretting his impulsive actions.

“You came here to take care of me?” she said softly, a few tears collecting in her eyes at his sweetness, though also thanks to her hormones. The tone of her voice caused him to look up and meet her eyes. 

“Well, yeah, I did.”

She moved forward and grasped him tightly in a hug, her arms wrapping around him through his open hoodie with her head pressed firmly against his chest. 

“Thank you, Oppa,” she muttered, “That’s just the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me.”

Smiling, he kissed the top of her head, one of his arms wrapping around her while the other still held the bags.

“Do you want to go to your room and lie down, or something?” 

“Yeah,” she nodded, “I’d like that.”

She took his hand and led him to her room, glancing back at the things in his hand. “So what did you bring?” She let go of him to climb onto the bed.

“Oh, yeah,” he said holding them up before setting them on the floor as he sat at the edge of the bed, “I wasn’t sure what you wanted so I brought some soda, chips, ramen, and chocolate. Oh and I also saw this,” he reached into the bag and held up a purple package of Midol, “I don't know if you take these things or not but I thought maybe it’d help so-”

“Onew-oppa,” she said, laying her hand on top of his.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” She leaned forward, putting her other hand on his shoulder to kiss him. A few moments later, she pulled away and settled back into the bed. “Now come lay down with me.” 

“Okay,” he smiled. He settled in beside her on the right side of the bed. She turned so that they were facing each other. He reached down to the bottom of the bed to pull the blanket up onto the both of them. 

“I love you too, my Sunyoungie,” he whispered before kissing her forehead.

She grinned up at him at the cheesy nickname, before her eyebrows started to etch together in a frown. 

“It hurts?” he gathered at her expression. 

“Like I’m being stabbed with a rusty sword.”

He frowned down at her, wishing he could do something to help. 

“It'll be okay now, though,” she assured him, “Because you're here.”

He beamed.

After some time, they broke into the goods Onew had brought. First starting with the soda, followed by the ramen he had to get up to prepare, they were now enjoying the chocolate as they watched some drama that happened to be marathoning on the television. Luna was seated up against the headboard while Onew was leaning back more so that his head was lower and resting near her stomach.

“Aaah,” he said, opening his mouth for her to feed him another piece. “You know?” he said as he bit into it, “I don't get this show.”

“What's there not to get?” she asked distractedly as she stared up at the romantic scene of the couple walking through the city.

“I don't know. Everything. Like how did they end up meeting there? Why couldn't he recognize her voice? And why couldn't anyone see them during that thing? And-”

“Onew,” she groaned, running a hand through his hair, “It's just a show. Get over it.”

“Fine.”

He began to laugh, causing her to start as well, though their laughter was soon cut short by the sound of the front door slamming shut.


	10. It's Time

Chapter 10:  
It had been a wonderful day. Laying with him. Eating with him. Laughing with him. It was exactly what she needed. 

She couldn’t have felt more relaxed sitting their with him pressed up her side. Having him there, just touching her leg and kissing her every once in awhile was something so mundane and sweet. She loved him for it, for just being there.

The sound of her bandmates’ return home was a devastating end to her perfect day.

“Shit!” Luna shot up from her relaxed position, nearly shoving Onew off the bed in the process. “They’re super early! You need to hide!” 

He scrambled to a standing position mirroring hers. “Where should I go?”

“Get under the bed! Quickly!” she exclaimed, helping him go down. Hoping he could not be seen, she quickly jumped back onto the bed.

“Ouch!” she heard him exclaim as her movement pressed down on him.

“Sorry!” she whispered loudly, trying to settle back into the bed to look casual. Just as she leaned back, Amber and Victoria came bursting through the door. Luna, who had been pretending to be engaged in the t.v., casually turned at their arrival.

“Oh, you’re back so soon?” she asked innocently. 

“Yeah we all got tired fast,” Amber stated before going to her side of the room. 

“How was your day? Feeling better?” Victoria asked, perching herself on the side of the bed. She glanced down at the candy wrappers and other food packaging that were scattered around before eyeing Luna curiously, “I see you spent your day indulging.” 

“Yeah..” Luna laughed awkwardly as she thought about what to do. She was panicking on the inside, her mind going to her poor boyfriend currently being squished under her bed. “Well you know how periods can be.” 

Her calmness surely looked like an act because Victoria was giving her a look, that look where she just knew something was going on. She glanced back at Amber who was grabbing her things for a shower before she turned to Luna and mouthed, 

“Is he here?” 

Luna and the others just called her Vic-umma as a joke, but damn did she have senses as sharp as a real mom. Luna gaped at her in awe before nodding slightly and pointing to the floor. Victoria rolled her eyes in response before giving Luna a look that could be none other than a look of pity. To their luck, Amber didn’t notice their silent conversation and exited the room, leaving the door ajar behind her. 

“So you’re just gonna sneak him out of here?” Victoria finally whispered, checking behind her to ensure that Amber was gone. 

“I mean what else can I do?” Luna replied, looking frantic, “But how?”

“Easy. I’ll go stall Krystal and Sulli and you run him out.”

“You’ll do that?” Luna watched her stand up from the bed. 

“Just make it quick,” she decided, “Bye Onew.”

“Bye,” his muffled voice came from under the bed.

As she left, Luna watched for when Victoria had actually entered the younger girls’ room. When their door was closed, she harshly whispered for Onew to come out. 

“Alright, alright,” he said at her impatience. She ran to fetch his shoes which were in the corner of the room where Amber thankfully did not notice them. 

“Hurry hurry!” she exclaimed as she watched him pull them on. Grabbing his arm when he was done, she checked that the living room and kitchen were empty before yanking him outside of the room and to the front door. In her hurry, she accidentally ran him into the coffee table. 

“Sorry!” she muttered, though not sounding too sorry about it. Once she got him out into the hall. she was about to shut the door. Before she could, he pulled on his hood and swiveled back. He grabbed her face in his hands, pulling her towards him slightly so that he could kiss her chastely. Quickly letting go, he pushed her back into the apartment. 

“Love you, baby.” he told her before running down the hall. Locking it shut, she turned around, her fingers at her lips and a stupid grin on her face. 

“Who was at the door?” Amber asked, drying her short hair with a towel as she emerged from the bathroom. Luna jumped at her voice, snapping her hand down to her side. 

“Oh, it was nothing. Wrong house.” she told her. Amber nodded and headed to their room. Luna laughed aloud to herself and threw herself down onto one of the couches.   
During dinner, Sulli told her all about their day out in the countryside. 

“And then we saw this really funny donkey that was pulling this cart.”

“That sounds fun.” Luna nodded, smiling at the younger girl.

“Yeah, it was. You totally should have come, Unni. Next time, cramps or not, you’re coming out with us, okay?”

“Alright,” she agreed.

After dinner, she and Victoria were seated in the living room having tea. 

“So you faked your cramps just so you could have him over today?” Victoria asked her the second they were alone. 

“No,” Luna shook her head rapidly, “That’s not what happened.” She didn’t want Victoria to think of her like that. “When I told him that I wasn’t able to go out with you guys, he just sort of showed up to try and make me feel better. ‘To take care of me,” as he put it.” She ended her sentence with a goofy smile as she was staring off, clearly thinking about him. 

“That was sweet of him.”

“It was.”

They sipped their tea in silence for a few moments. 

“I think I’m gonna tell the girls about it tomorrow.” Luna said abruptly, “I feel dumb for hiding this from them.”

“It’s not dumb,” Victoria assured her, “But I do think it’s time you just told them. They can keep a secret. You won’t have to worry.”

“You’re right.” Luna decided, finishing the last of her tea, “Tomorrow it is.”


	11. Revelations

Chapter 11:

Luna woke up the next morning feeling extremely calm and refreshed. She couldn’t have been more grateful for their current hiatus that allowed her to wake up alarm-free. Judging by the light that shone in through the window, it was clearly well into the morning. Deciding it was time to get up and face the day, Luna rolled herself out of bed. Grabbing her phone from the nightstand, she made her way to the kitchen. 

“Morning,” she greeted the others as she passed them in the living room, a celebrity gossip show blaring on the t.v.

“Morning?” Sulli asked sarcastically from her seat beside Krystal on the sofa, “It’s 11 o’clock!” 

Not bothering to reply, she went to the fridge to fetch a glass of water, setting her phone down by Amber who was seated at the table eating breakfast, her bedhead indicating that she too had just recently woken up. As she sipped her water, she could hear the stupid t.v. hosts discussing some drama star’s recent weight loss. Riveting, she thought to herself, do people really care about that stuff? 

On the counter, she caught sight of her name on one of the letters in the mail pile. With her water still in one hand, she rifled through for more of her letters with the other. 

“And in other shocking news, reports of a scandal involving f(x)’s Luna and SHINee’s Onew have arisen after photographs of the two were released last night.” 

She nearly dropped the glass in her hand.

Setting it down quickly, she ran towards the television. Surely enough, there on the screen were pictures of Onew leaving the apartment last night. 

“Though the images aren’t exactly clear enough to tell, our source tells us that it is in fact Onew leaving the f(x) dorm around 7 o’clock last night,” one of the hosts commented, “Though there’s no way of knowing for sure, it does seem possible that these two have been carrying on as a couple. From their chemistry seen in various shows and concerts…”

Luna was no longer listening as all she could do was stare at the fuzzy image of her and Onew kissing. Despite the poor quality, it was clearly obvious that the picture was of them, at least to her. 

“Unni?” Krystal’s voice broke her out of her daze. Before she could even answer, the sound of her phone ringing filled the room. Reaching back to grab it, she all but ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. Shaking as she leaned against the door, she answered the call, already knowing who it was. 

“Oppa?” she asked quietly, her voice uneven. 

“You saw?” he asked, the tone of his voice identical to hers.

“Mhmm,” she nodded her head, despite the fact that he couldn’t see her doing it. All he did was sigh loudly in response. 

“I can’t believe there are pictures,” he muttered.

“I know.” 

“At least you can’t really tell that it’s us.”

“Yeah.” 

“Luna?” he asked quietly. 

 

“Yes?” 

“Everything’s gonna work out, okay?”

 

She wanted to believe him. She really did, but something in his voice told her that even he didn’t believe that. 

“Okay,” she replied anyway. 

Eventually they hung up, now waiting on calls from management. After a few minutes, she decided it was time to emerge from her room and face the others. Amber, Sulli, and Krystal were all watching her in silence as she took a seat at the far end of the couch. Victoria was standing by her room giving Luna a silent look of pity. 

“So...” Luna began, slightly surprised that she wasn’t already being hounded with questions. At their silence, she decided to just spit it out. “Onew and I have been dating for a while now.”

Krystal was the first to respond. “How long?”

“Eight months.”

That was enough to get them going. 

“Eight months?” Sulli questioned, “You’ve been dating him for eight months without telling us?” 

“I’m sorry we just-”

“Is that why you didn’t come with us yesterday,” Sulli continued, “So you could hang out with your boyfriend?”

“No! That’s not what happened, really, I just...I’m really sorry for not telling you guys sooner,” Luna sighed, “We were just really worried about something like this happening and...we just wanted to be careful.”

There were a few moments of silence. 

“I mean the whole condom thing made it kind of obvious that you had something going on,” Amber intervened, grinning slightly, “I just didn’t have any idea who.”

“I’m just annoyed that you didn’t tell me!” Krystal exclaimed, “I mean it was soo obvious that you liked him and I was always trying to set you guys up so the least you could’ve done was told me. I’m so happy for you!” 

“You are?”

“Well I am too,” Sulli said, “I’m still annoyed with you, but I’m happy.”

“Me too,” Amber laughed, “Congrats on getting some action!”

The others laughed in response. 

“Hey Victoria,” Krystal suddenly realized, “How come you haven’t said anything about this?” 

“Oh me?” she replied from the kitchen, “I’ve known for a little while now.”

“You told Victoria and not us?”

“That’s so not fair!” 

“How could you, Luna?” 

In this moment, Luna felt like finally all of her problems were over. A phone call from SM management, however, reminded her of everything else she had to come.


	12. Endings

“For how long has this relationship been going on?” 

Luna’s foot was tapping uncontrollably as she sat in front of the managers in one of SM’s meeting rooms. 

“Since the SM Concert in Japan,” Onew answered from his seat a few feet away from her. 

“Eight months ago?” 

“Yes,” he replied sharply. Luna was extremely glad to have Onew here doing most of the talking. She felt like he was in a better position with the company than she was. 

“You both realize that we have strict dating rules here at SM, yes?” Luna could feel the manager’s intense stare on her. She nodded in response. 

“And given the recent allegations and for the betterment of the company,” he continued, “we think it’s best for the two of you to terminate your relationship.”

“What?” Luna asked loudly.

“There is plausible deniability with the released pictures that will allow us to play off the entire scandal as a sham. And for the sake of both of your still upcoming careers, it would be best for the two of you to end your relationship to prevent any further scandals from arising from it.”

Before either of them could reply, he added, “Failure to do this may jeopardize your position here at this company. Please think about it and act accordingly.”

“They’re telling us to break up,” Onew muttered once they were left alone in the room. 

“I guess this was expected,” she replied solemnly. He reached over and grasped her hand in his.

“Luna,” he sighed, bringing her hand to his lips, “I love you, you know that, right?”

“I love you, too.” They sat in silence for a few moments before she spoke  
again. “But…”

“But?” he asked softly, already knowing her answer. 

“But…” her voice cracked and tears began to well in her eyes, “It's taken us so long to get to where we are...and if the company is telling us what to do…”

He exhaled loudly. “We should listen to them, right?”

His hand gripped hers tightly. She slowly nodded back, a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

“I’ll miss you,” he whispered, “Like hell.”

“I will, too.”

They sat in that position for a few more before she stood up, deciding it’d be easier to just leave. With their hands still intertwined, he held her back while still seated in his chair.

“Wait,” he sighed, “Before you go...could I just have one last kiss?”

She turned back and looked down at him. Without waiting for an answer, he pulled her towards him so that she stood in between his legs, his arms wrapping around her torso. Her hands moved to either side of his face, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair. 

Bending down, she placed her lips upon his. He responded immediately, his grasp tightening around her so that she had to bend down more, one of her hands coming to rest on his shoulder for support. Their lips were moving in unison, a few more tears falling from her eyes. She took in all of the love and passion from the kiss, things she soon had to lose. Eventually, their lips slowed and they pulled away. She rested her forehead against his, breathing heavily. 

Her eyes were closed and she took in the moment for one last time before whispering, “Goodbye, Jinki-oppa.”

“Goodbye, Sunyoung-ah.”


	13. Memories

Onew slumped back into his chair as he watched her leave. He couldn’t believe it had come to this. He couldn’t believe that he was losing the best thing in his life because of his stupid job and his stupid management. It didn’t make any sense, really. Why couldn’t his work and personal life be two separate things?

He thought back to the first time they met. It was just before f(x) had debuted as a group. He had just been leaving the practice room when one of the managers had called him.

“ _Jinki, I’d like for you to meet our newest girl group, f(x)! They’ll be debuting later this month.”_

_His eyes scanned over the line of girls before him as they each politely bowed and introduced themselves. They all seemed nice enough, though none of them caught his eye. The last girl, however, was something else. He noted that she was the smallest of the group. She had long black hair and tanned skin. While the others seemed very outgoing and a little forced, she greeted him quietly, her eyes sincere. Seconds later, they were gone, and he then he was heading home, a little happier than before._

_The next time he saw her was in one of the practice rooms. It was pretty late and, being the clumsy person he was, he accidentally stumbled into the wrong one. He was quite surprised to find someone in there. It was a girl and she hadn’t noticed him. As he inched closer he soon recognized her to be the girl he’d met the other day. Park Sunyoung, or Luna, he recalled. She was dancing. All alone. At 11 p.m. And she was really good. He didn’t know what he was doing, because he found himself sitting down in the back of the room, watching her. He felt kind of lame, and really creepy to be sitting there and watching her like that, but he couldn't help himself-the song was catchy and she was very talented. After a few moments, her eyes glanced at the corner of the mirror and she noticed his presence behind her. Turning around in surprise, she quickly ran to switch off the music._

_“I’m sorry,” Onew apologized as he stood up awkwardly, “I didn't mean to scare you or anything.”_

_“How long were you there for?” she asked, looking at him suspiciously, her cheeks flushed pink._

_“Not-not that long,” he said, scratching the back of his head, “I came here on accident and I couldn't help but watch you dance. You're very good.”_

_She looked up at him curiously, her arms crossed over her chest. For a moment, she felt flattered at his remark, but soon dismissed the compliment as an encouragement he probably gives to every newcomer._

_“Thanks,” she nodded quietly._

_“Well, uh, I'll just let you get back to it, then, uh, Sunyoung-ssi, right?”_

_She couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at the fact that he remembered her name._

_“Yeah,” she said with a nod._

_“See you around,” she added as she watched him quickly stumble out of the room._

He thought back to when he told her about that incident from his point of view. It was quite embarrassing and cliche to admit that he first started liking her after watching her dance, but he was glad that she at least thought it was cute.

_“That's kind of weird,” she laughed when he told her when they were laying in bed together. Her hand came to rest on the side of his face, her thumb swiping against his cheek as she smiled up at him. “But it's very sweet. I'm glad you liked my dancing so much, Oppa.”_

He remembered the way she'd kissed him that day, the way her small hand felt against his face, pulling him to her. Her lips were always so soft, and every time she kissed him, it was like she was putting all of herself into it, like she really meant it.

He was now began to fill with regret for not properly cherishing moments like those.  
Luna decide to take a long walk home. On her way, she passed dozens of advertisements, actors and singers sponsoring various companies, each face sporting an artificial smile. It felt so fake. Everything was.

She began to wonder why she was even in this business-a place where they take different and unique personalities and manufacture them down to a copy identical to everyone else. She remembered all of the times they'd told her to lose some weight and lighten her skin, giving her treatments she had no choice but to agree to.

At the time, she'd just accepted it. She thought it was normal, that it was just part of the deal. She thought she knew what she was getting herself into. Being at their beck and call in exchange for fame and fortune seemed like a fair trade.

Now, however, with their meddling hand wrapped tightly around the little part of her life she thought was her own, she knew she was wrong. She'd allow them to dictate her life, to change her hair and pick her clothes, treating her like she was a doll-she hadn’t really cared.

Yet now, the fact that they had the power, the authority to rob her of the only happiness she really had was maddening. She loved singing, she really did, but everything that came with it was beginning to make her miserable. Having to sacrifice everything for the sake of the company’s stupid reputation put her half in her right mind to turn around, scream in her stupid bosses’ faces and end her career in one moment,but she didn't.

It'd been ten minutes. She’d seen him just ten minutes ago, but her heart was already aching. This feeling, this gut wrenching heartache was enough to make her want to end her years of hard work, causing her to think back to a conversation they'd had a few months back.

_It was 1 a.m. when they met that night. Onew had texted her to meet him on the roof of her building and that's how they ended up in the position they were in now. The roof was tiered, so they could comfortably sit with their feet hanging off a ledge without worrying about falling._

_Luna was seated in between his legs, her back to him. He'd come prepared that day with three bottles of soju, chips, and a large blanket-the makings of a perfect date. With the black fluffy blanket wrapped tightly around their shoulders, they sat staring at the skyline before them._

_One of his hands were resting on her stomach while the other held the soju bottle as he took a large sip. He handed her the bottle, wrapping his now free hand around her to pull her closer into his chest. As she took a sip she could feel him bury his face into her neck, his lips kissing the spot just under her jaw with his nose nuzzling against her skin, something he did often. He always loved the smell of her perfume._

_“Oppa?” she asked suddenly before taking another sip, “Do you ever regret becoming a singer?”_

_“Hmm?” he asked, raising his head slightly, “What makes you ask that?”_

_“I don't know,” she shrugged, turning her head to look back at him, “Do you ever get tired of all this? All the rules and limits we have to deal with?”_

_“Of course I feel that way. Everyone does. Do you know that back in our first year I came this close to leaving,” he said as he held up his hand, indicating with his index finger and thumb. “I was just sick of everything. Everything they made us do, everything they made us say, it wasn't what I wanted.”_

_“What made you change your mind?” she asked quietly, leaning back into him slightly as a breeze passed through._

_“I don't know, really. It's not like I had some crazy epiphany or anything,” his fingers were playing with the sleeve of her sweater as he thought, “I just knew that I couldn't let the guys down. They're like family to me, and I couldn't just give up on them, so I just powered through and here I am, years later.”_

_“But are you happy?” she whispered._

_He thought for a moment. He knew where all this was coming from. He knew she was struggling and he knew that his truthful answer would be of no help._

_That’s why he instead pulled her tighter against his chest and pressed kisses all along the side of her face, smiling at her laughter that followed._

_“I have you, don't I?”_

A small smile came to her face as she remembered that day. Oh the things she would give to go back...

Suddenly, her phone buzzed in her pocket.

Victoria: _Luna, I hope that everything is working out with you and management. Don't worry about coming to practice later and just remember that we all love you and are wishing for the best. xx Vic-umma_

Looking down at her phone, Luna knew she had no other option. These girls were her family and there was no way she could abandon them after everything they'd been through together. Even with this hole in her heart, she knew she had to go on and finish what she started, even if it meant she had to do it without him.


	14. Failed Attempts

Time went on and the two of them continued their lives without the other. 

 

The others were sympathetic at first, giving Luna a pat on the back and a sad smile when she got home and told them what had happened. But that was all. They knew they were a couple, and that they'd been together for a long time, but that was it. To them, it was just a relationship, and granted it was, but it was more. 

 

As work and life got hard, she really only had him to turn to. Everyday, little texts and phone calls about everything that was going on, it was nice. It was comforting. It was exactly what she needed in the big, messy business they were in. 

 

And sure she was being a tad dramatic, but she missed him. She really did. Him and his dumb jokes and his fluffy hair and his crooked smile. She told herself she'd get over it, that she'd forget about him soon enough, at least she hoped. 

 

It didn’t help that the next time they saw each other was on a variety show a week later. She and Krystal were the only members of the group sent to go and this was one instance in which Luna was glad to have her by her side, taking most of the attention off her.

 

After getting fixed up in the dressing room, they were sent to the stage to meet the others before the show. As she and Krystal entered the room, they were immediately met by a few members of SNSD and Super Junior. She breathed a sigh of relief before she noticed Jonghyun in the back. And beside him was Onew. She froze.

 

_ What on earth was the company thinking? Breaking them up then putting them on the same variety show a week later?  _

 

Their eyes met for a brief moment before she started greeting the others, her voice unwillingly sounding a bit shaky. She couldn't believe he was here. There she was, trying her best to rid her mind of him, when he now just appeared right in front of her. Krystal looked down at her knowingly, giving her shoulder a slight squeeze for comfort.

 

Eventually, they all came to stand in one large group, she and Onew standing nearly opposite from one another. She wasn't looking at him. She was looking at everyone and everything else but him. She couldn’t. She know just one more look and she'd crumble.

 

“Hey how come you two aren't even talking to each other?” Leeteuk spoke suddenly as he gestured between the two, raising his eyebrows comically, “Aren't the two of you in some scandalous relationship?”

 

Luna suddenly looked at Onew and Onew looked at her, Krystal gripping her arm slightly. The sound of the others’ laughter brought her back to reality and she knew she had to act fast.

 

“Aish, you believe in those tabloids?” she joked, “How could you?”

 

“It was quite the picture,” Jessica added, “It almost did look like you two.”

 

Onew laughed loudly, and fakely, in response, “Yeah, well, photoshop these days..”

 

Thankfully everyone laughed it off and the conversation diverted to another topic.

 

The show was relatively quick and easy. All she had to do was smile and answer a few questions, making sure to have a good and likeable stage presence. She made a conscious effort to not even look his way, knowing that even the slightest thing could be blown out of proportion by crazy fans and reporters. Luckily, none of the MCs mentioned the scandal, probably due to strict orders from management. 

 

When the taping was over, she wanted to get out of there as quick as she could. Just as she and Krystal were about to leave, Onew came running down the hall.

 

“Luna! Wait!” he shouted, loud enough for anyone to hear as he came towards them. She turned, her eyes staring at him in shock. 

 

“I need to talk to you,” he said, panting slightly as he caught up to them, setting a hand on her arm, gripping it slightly. Just that small touch was enough to light that fire in, reminding her just how much she missed him. She was staring up at him, the both of them silent, forgetting about Krystal who was just beside her. 

 

“Oppa, I don't think we should-”

 

“Luna?” Krystal  said, “I can just head home. You should talk to him.”

 

Luna opened her mouth to protest before catching sight of the desperate look in his eye, silently begging her to stay.

 

“Okay, I'll see you later,” Luna nodded at the younger girl. 

 

Onew pulled her through the hall without a care, while Luna worriedly glanced around for people who might see them.

 

“Oppa, where are we-”

 

He finally pulled her into an empty dressing room, shutting the door shut behind him. She was standing beside him, his hand still gripping her arm. He moved so that he was in front of her, her back to the door as he reached out to turn the lock. 

 

She looked at him, seeing him so close she had to fight the urge to just reach out and pull him into her arms. 

 

“We shouldn't be in here. Someone could see us.”

 

“Luna, I don't care if anyone sees us,” he said, his hands on shoulders, one of them rising to brush her light brown hair away. 

 

“We can't do this,” she shook her head when he came closer.

 

“Please just listen to me-”

 

“Why? It's already been hard enough. There's no point in doing this. Just let me leave.” She tried to step around him, but he held her in place. 

 

“Luna,  _ please _ ,” he said, his voice edged with frustration, “I know that at first we agreed to do this, but it's not worth it! I don't want this anymore!”

 

She crossed her arms over her chest as she stared back at him. “You heard what they told us. If we don't do what they say then-”

 

“Fuck them and their stupid rules!” he cursed angrily. Her eyebrows raised in surprise and she looked down at the floor to avoid his gaze. She bit her lip, trying to stop herself from crying because,  _ God,  _ she didn't even know why she felt like crying but she always did in situations like this and couldn't ever stop it. He noticed her expression and his hand instantly rose to cup her cheek. With his thumb rubbing against her cheek, he whispered softly, “Is this what you want?”

 

She stared back at him, a few tears beginning to slide down her cheeks. He wiped them away with the tips of his fingers while muttering, “God, don't cry. You don't need to cry.”

 

“You know I can't help it,” she laughed amidst her tears, causing him to laugh as well. She sniffled and cracked a small grin. “I missed you.”

 

His hands slid down to her waist pulled her closer. “I missed you, too, sweetheart.”

 

He tilted his head and captured her lips with his. She smiled at the feeling of his lips on hers again, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair as he pushed her back into the door. It had only been a week, and sure they'd gone much longer without being with each other, but it still felt so good to be there, back in his arms once again. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and he groaned, thankfully not too loudly. His hands slid down the back of her dress and he kissed her back with fervor. Knowing now wasn't the time to get too heated, they eventually pulled away, grins plastered on their faces.

 

“We were so stupid,” she laughed at their inability to stay apart.

 

“I know.”

 

“But now what? We just keep sneaking around?” she poked at his chest, her fingers playing with his shirt. He smiled and grabbed her hand, holding it against him.

 

“Let’s just go public. I don't know. What's the worst thing they can do? They can't fire us.”

 

“Yes they can!”

 

“Luna, you've been with them for three years now. They can't fire you over something like this.”

 

“How do you know?” she asked, “They could do other things. They could treat me really badly, even if they do let me stay.”

 

“That won't happen.”

 

“How do you know?”

  
“Because I won't let it.”


End file.
